Conventionally, a card issuing device in which a card accommodated in a card stacker is issued has been known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The card issuing device described in Patent Literature 1 includes a first feed roller and a second feed roller for carrying a card. The first feed roller and the second feed roller are disposed with a predetermined distance in a feeding direction of a card. Further, the card issuing device includes a first counter roller which is oppositely disposed to the first feed roller and a second counter roller which is oppositely disposed to the second feed roller. The first counter roller and the second counter roller are rotatably supported by fixed shafts which are fixed to a plate. Further, a motor is connected with the plate through a gear train and the plate is capable of turning over a predetermined angle with a rotation center of the second feed roller as a turning center.
In the card issuing device described in Patent Literature 1, when the first and the second feed rollers are rotated in a forward direction in a state that the first feed roller and the first counter roller abut each other and the second feed roller and the second counter roller abut each other, a card is issued from a card stacker. Further, the card issuing device is provided with a function for collecting a card and, when a card is to be collected, the plate is turned in a state that a card is sandwiched between the first feed roller and the first counter roller and between the second feed roller and the second counter roller. When the plate is turned, the second counter roller is moved along the surface of the second feed roller and the first counter roller is separated from the first feed roller. Further, in this state, when the first and the second feed rollers are rotated in a reverse direction, a card sandwiched between the second feed roller and the second counter roller is collected to a lower side portion of the card issuing device. As described above, in the card issuing device described in Patent Literature 1, a feeding direction of a carried card is switched by turning the plate.    [PTL 1] Japanese Patent No. 4186033
However, in the card issuing device described in Patent Literature 1, a feeding direction of a carried card is switched by turning the plate and thus a gear train and a motor for turning the plate are required. In other words, in the card issuing device described in Patent Literature 1, a structure for switching a feeding direction of a carried card is complicated.